Truth Discovered
Truth Discovered is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. It concludes the two-part battle against the Titanium Ranger. Synopsis After Captain Mitchell tells the Rangers about losing Ryan in a car accident several years ago as Dana thought she believed that Ryan was killed when he told the Rangers the reason of why he ordered them not to fire at the Titanium Ranger, the Titanium Ranger goes on another rampage through Mariner Bay, and Dana tries to single handedly stop her brother. When Captain Mitchell reveals the truth to Ryan - that he had no choice but to let Diabolico save him as they hung off the cliff - Ryan thinks twice about being evil, and gives up his morpher. Plot After Captain Mitchell told the Rangers the reason of why he ordered not to fire at the Titanium Ranger, Dana is confused by her father’s reveal as she thought Ryan died in the car accident twenty years ago, but Mitchell reveals that he didn’t tell her the full truth. On the night of the accident, he was driving the two back from their grandmothers on a dark and rainy evening. In the split second he turned his back to see them, he almost drove headfirst into a truck and hit the retaining wall. The family got out of the car before it landed on the ground, but Captain Mitchell was hanging onto a root with Dana in his arms and Ryan clutching his leg. Ryan was struggling to hang onto his father, begging for help as Captain Mitchell called for help. The spirit of Diabolico appeared to Mitchell, offering his assistance, but for ownership of him. Mitchell refuses it, but when Ryan slipped off his leg, the former was forced to take the deal. Diabolico saves Ryan, but tells Mitchell that he won’t see his son again until his twentieth birthday, much to Mitchell's shock and horror. Shocked and sadden to hear the full story, Carter promises Captain Mitchell that they will not fight Ryan, and will do anything to get him back. In the Demon World, Diabolico has told Ryan the same story, but twisted it by claiming Captain Mitchell dropped him to his death intentionally. Ryan believes Diabolico, and decides to repay his father for his actions. Unknown to Ryan, Mitchell felt conflicted over seeing him again after so long, and told Dana that he was too ashamed to tell her the truth. Dana reminded him that he had no other choice, but Captain Mitchell still wondered if he did the right thing. The next day, Captain Mitchell is too distracted by Ryan’s presence that he can’t concentrate on his job, while the latter, now morphed into the Titanium Ranger, prepares to make his father regret his choice. The alarm goes off on Ryan’s attack on the city, but the Rangers notice that Captain Mitchell is gone. As the Rangers argue over what to do, Dana sneaks off and takes the Rescue Rover to take on Ryan herself. Ryan causes a scene in the downtown area, but before he can blast at civilians, Dana protects them. The siblings fight, although Dana refuses to see Ryan as an evil person, but her brother proves to be more challenging than before. Dana tries to tell Ryan the truth of what happened that night, but the latter doesn’t believe her, and leaves when the other Rangers arrive. Before the Rangers could follow Ryan, Vypra and Liztwin appear in front of them, causing the four other Rangers to morph. Although Liztwin gets Carter on the ropes, the other Rangers assist him before blasting him with the Rescue Bird Unilaser mode. Jinxer grows Liztwin giant sized, and more monstrous than ever, but the Rangers summon the Rescue Rails and form the Supertrain Megazord. The Megazord’s arsenal overpowers Liztwin, despite the latter trying to drain their power, and they destroy him. Meanwhile, Ryan runs off to the highway and demorphs, only to see Captain Mitchell waiting for him. Mitchell reveals that this was the place where the accident took place and tries to get Ryan to remember what happened, but the latter is unable to as he’s still convinced his father dropped him on purpose. In blind confusion and rage, Ryan pushes his dad off the cliff, but the two fall off until Mitchell grabs a root. This causes Ryan to remember what happened, along with Mitchell’s concern for his wellbeing. When Ryan climbs up to the root, it breaks down, and Mitchell drops off to save his son. However, Ryan morphs to catch Mitchell, and the two land on the ground safely, even though the former demorphs. The other Rangers arrive, and Mitchell apologizes to Ryan for what happened. However, Ryan walks away, leaving the Titanium Morpher behind despite his father’s pleas. Ryan returns to the Demon World, telling Diabolico that he will no longer work for him, but as he leaves, the latter warns him that he’ll pay for this. Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) **Janna Savatgy as Young Dana *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) **Hayden McFarland as Young Ryan *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell *Monica Louwerens as Angela Fairweather *Neil Kaplan as Diabolico (voice) *David Lodge as Loki (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra *Brianne Siddall as Impus (voice) * Archie Kao as Liztwin (voice) *Michael Eagan as Tech Errors * After falling off the cliff with Captain Mitchell, Ryan takes off the Titanium Morpher and drops it on the ground. However, in the next scene where he is in the Skull Cavern with Diabolico it is back on his wrist. * Captain Mitchell said he waited 20 years. Diabolico had told him he would see his son on Ryan's 20th birthday. In the scene where Ryan was saved by Diabolico,he looks approximately 8 years old. That would mean he had wait 12 or more years. Notes *In one scene the Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive character Analyse Robo Mint makes a brief appearance in the Rescue Rover holding bay. *This episode picked up where "From Deep in the Shadows" had left off. See Also (fight footage) (Story) Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Episode